


take me to london, paris, new york city

by ccandycait



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Rose - Freeform, Short, internet gfs, jennie - Freeform, jennie is cute, rosé is emotional, they are happy, very short, written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait
Summary: rosie finally gets to see her girlfriend for the first time after months of planning.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 43





	take me to london, paris, new york city

**Author's Note:**

> ik it’s short but i was inspired and i just HAD to. i read something and got the idea on a whim. pls enjoy even tho it’s so small

It’s been a year and a half? Or is it two? Rosie cant really keep track of dates well.

She just knows it’s been a while since she’s met Jennie Kim online and become best friends.

She does know, though, that they’ve been dating for six months and she’s finally able to see her girlfriend for the first time.

All she wants to do is physically hold her in her arms. All she wants is to be able to kiss her and tell her that she loves her in person.

People say that online dating isn’t worth it, but walking through the large airport with her suitcase rolling behind her, she can claim that it’s very worth it.

It’s extremely worth it, she thinks, as she checks her phone for updates from Jennie. A text saying that she’s waiting for Rosie at the entrance just outside because it’s too packed inside. 

She smiles at the text, sending a message saying that she’ll be at the front in a minute, or as long as it takes to get through this godforsaken airport.

The anticipation bubbles up in her chest as she narrowly misses bumping into strangers due to the fizzy, light feeling that’s distracting her. She’s nervous; extremely nervous. Her anxiety is skyrocketing, but it isn’t exactly the worst thing. It’s just nerves, she tells herself.

She’s always been somewhat awkward around people, not exactly knowing how to make good conversation or how to act whenever she’s nervous. It’ll be worth it, though. Totally worth it.

She’s saved up so much for this moment. Putting away money, keeping the secret from her parents until she moved out, booking the flight. She and Jennie have been contemplating this ever since the first month when they first started dating. Scratch that, when they had been friends for maybe three months. It was only after getting together that they decided that this was going to happen.

Finally, she reaches the doors that lead outside, into the crisp December air. It’s cold in New York, very much different from the cool-ish air of California. It makes her thankful for the sweater she opted for as well as leaving her hair down to cover her ears.

At first, all she sees is the sunlight in her eyes that causes her to lift her hand and shield the harsh rays. However, as she walks a little farther, she’s finally able to see more than two feet in front of her, and that’s when she hears the joyful call of her name.

“ _Rosie!_ ”

Rose could cry.

She was perfect. Jumping up and down and waving one of her hands, a bouquet of lilies in the other. Her hair is flying out from behind her, following her up-and-down movements as she bounces in place. Her smile is so pretty, so cute in the excitement that she’s feeling.

Rosie cries.

“Jennie,” she yells, her arms held out for her girlfriend and beckoning her over.

Jennie obeys the gesture and bolts forward into Rose’s arms.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Jennie murmurs, voice muffled from the way that her face is pressed into Rosie’s shoulder.

Rose ignores the tears streaming down her face and the overwhelming feeling of joy that bears down on her. “Me too.”


End file.
